Glamorous
by Effer
Summary: Destiny Islands are inhabited by the rich while middle and lower classes lived in the likes of Twilight and Traverse. What happens when a few Twilight kids make their way to the top? RikuxKairixSora. NaminexRoxasxAxel. More character pairings throughout


Hi!

Oh my, this is going to be the very first story I will have written.

I don't know what else to say but I hope everyone likes this!

Plot: Destiny Islands were inhabited by the rich while middle and lower classes lived in the likes of Twilight and Traverse. What happens when a few Twilight kids make their way to the top? RikuxKairixSora. NaminexRoxasxAxel. More character pairings throughout the story.

* * *

Glamorous.

* * *

"Are we going to be late?"

"Do you ever ask that question before it is?"

"Not until you've stopped becoming the reason."

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon."

Namine could feel a smirk uniting with the last response from the deep voice. Just as she had finished running through her hair, a pair of smooth, strong arms wrapped themselves around her size 0 frame.

"I didn't say I was finished with you." The being murmured through the quick butterfly kisses down her neck.

"And I didn't say I wanted to start with you."

Namine clasped her fingers to their full extent around the arms before freeing herself from their grip. She reached out for the door knob and opened the bathroom door.

"Namine! Where have you been? You look dishevelled!" A thin woman holding a crystal champagne glass called out from a crowd of middle aged people.

"I told you to go to the spa and get your hair done today." Anne Stoughten advised her daughter with a concerned look as she approached her.

The blonde woman had indeed given birth to little Namine, the resemblance was hard to miss. Both reached 5'7, had gorgeous salon-perfect hair which was a rich blonde. Porcelain skin had complemented the liquid blue orbs making them appear as if they were royalty in a child's fairy book.

The Stoughten's annual charity thanksgiving feast held one thing in common; they're both things your eyes would only illustrate in pictures. Unless of course you were a somebody.

Namine gave her mother a warm smile while submitting to her mothers' hands fixing her unkempt hair. "I was just going out for some fresh air mother."¬

Mother. A terminology one must use in a society such as this. If you were to somehow forget your place in this world and called this woman 'Mom', you must have been tampered with or violated by scum.

"Fresh air or not, you have people to meet that you haven't met yet!"

"Understood."

Mrs Stoughten gently smiled. "You look so beautiful." Her hand guided, or rather, pushed her daughter towards the direction of the main balcony which perfectly sat above a view of their spacious and busy gardens. Friends, co-workers and important strangers were scattered everywhere with waiters walking amongst them, carefully holding trays piled with delicacies.

The garden and house were both inspired by the old Victorian era but had layers of modern tweaked in every corner giving it a luxurious finish. Of course the garden had come equipped with areas for sitting, dining, lawn bowls (for the parents), an open-area grassed field and tennis court. Each of these areas was almost well away from each other with pathways that linked to its neighbour and gardens flowing beside each leisure area. A pool was also situated in the back, eastern side of the house.

"Actually, you can meet people later on tonight. A beautiful girl mustn't keep her lovely friends waiting." Her mother complimented before walking away to mingle with her own.

Namine looked down and saw that; her lovely friends. Moments had passed and Namine found herself sitting at the head of a circle. Each individual that sat in this circle was awarded with the acceptance of the circle and were all blessed with god's most precious gifts to the human race.

Looks, wealth and power.

* * *

"Looks, wealth and power. I truly am the reincarnation of Macbeth." Tidus smirked as his sipped down a glass of red bull. A roar of laughter emitted from the friends.

All six of them were wearing black tie, designer pieces and were sitting on the ground in the middle of the tennis court. Each had either a glass of champagne or a 'normal' cigarette in their hand. Of course their parents knew the type of things these kids got into. All they wanted from their mini trophies are straight A's and an invitation to Radiant Garden College and University at the end of the day. Of course every one of these bright minds were well on their way to all the life goal's their parents had given to them since their foetal stages, but one little pig wasn't sure he wanted to build the stick house yet.

"Funny how his 'ead gets skewered in da end ya?"

"At least I would have died a true legend. The story isn't called King Duncan the ass licker or Macduff the hero." ¬

"How you know so much intrigues me Tidus." Selphie interrupted as she lifted up her glass and tipped it side to side causing the contents to spin. Her bored facial expression made the blonde boy lean forward with a sultry look.

"You want to know more of me?"

Namine let out a giggle. "Does that actually work Tidus?"

"I'll have you kn-" Wakka pushed the blonde boys' arm which caused him to fall back with a deep scream. The orange-haired tough guy replied for him. "know dat it doesn't but when it does, hello!" Wakka mocked and added provocative movements with his hands that made them look like he was squishing a pair of breasts. Selphie let out a giggle and gave Tidus a suggestive look.

"Did anyone see Gainsborough? That rack couldn't be any more perfect." Axel picked up his butt and took a deep breath of it. (omg I just realised is says 'butt' XD) An arm was propped up with his hand leaning against the cold painted surface of the court below him; to support the weight of his body. The stars were drawing his eyes up at their dancing figures which graced the blanket of darkness above Destiny Islands.

"Axel, is your head permanently swimming with sex hormones?" Namine gave the boy a question. This was the first time the blonde had spoken for more than ten minutes.

Axel let the toxic fumes emit from his mouth and looked down at Namine with a smirk. "Namine, my heads' far too busy magnetizing women-" "-gross." Namine cut the boy.

Axel brushed off her rudeness and continued to smirk but this time, his eyes gave her a piercing stare. "So, where's your boyfriend? Is he still getting the drinks?"

"You know he's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah! At blitz yesterday, he totally went all serious and grown up like. Like, I wanted to talk about the game this weekend and he was like," Tidus gave them the best Riku expression he could muster and said deeply and slowly, "Not right now Tidus."

"…Tidus, it amazes me how you get B's."

"I've met C cups before!"

Axel rolled his eyes. Tidus had missed the part where Axel was being serious.

Wakka stopped engulfing his second champagne bottle. "No, da weird part is dat he's been ignorin' everyone ya?"

"Children please! Can we just get over all these useless questions with answers that we really probably don't want to know. We have a reputation which must not be tarnished. Where is the party? I was told this was a party right?" Trust Axel to want a party.

The group all agreed and decided it was time to join the party. Not that it was an exciting one or one that ever needed to be spoken of in the near future. It was one that all their parents insisted they attended to appear as if they cared about the rest of the world. Funny how the rest of the world hated them so trying was simply pointless. Not that a chance to flaunt their wealth was ever going to be turned down.

* * *

A young girl had just gotten off a private jet at D. Isle Airways. It was 7:20 pm and her choice of wearing her 5 inch Christian Louboutins was a horrible idea. She carried with her a leather Prada which matched her clothes which were random Bergdorf and Saks' finds.

She stood 5'8 with the heels' aid. Her thick red hair reached halfway down her back and her bangs were in a desperate need for a trim as they covered her baby blue eyes. Pale skin enveloped a petite body that was well suited for a runway model, rather than a swimsuit one.

As she stumbled through the bustling crowd she made her way towards the entrance where a mid thirties man dressed in a suit was holding a sign that scribbled "Kairi."

Kairi smiled as she walked straight past the man and towards the black BMW M5 Sedan. She reached out to open the door until the man had quickly reached out to open it for her.

"Wow. How did he run so fast?" Kairi thought as she got into the back seat.

A quick ride which had costed her 7 minutes of her life was paid before she entered the ivory white doors of the Stoughten residence.

Kairi was looking for someone. She wasn't sure where they would be but continued her way to the third storey. She didn't care that she didn't introduce herself to other guests, or go find her parents.

Her body shivered. The temperature outside hit 100F while the house had a cool air conditioned temperature of 90F and she was cold. Her heels clicked on the marble floors as walked through the empty halls. She opened a familiar door, only to find a silver haired boy lying on the bed.

His face was perfect. It was slightly feminine but the masculine traits of a man were still visible. Aqua eyes were staring up at the ceiling. He clearly looked bored. His black jacket was half folded and half hung on a chair. The white long sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows which revealed pale but muscular arms. An arm rested under his head and the other half lay across his stomach.

Kairi realised she was staring and blinked.

"What are you doing here? Third floor is restricted."

"I was just reminiscing old fantasies." The boy smirked as he slowly sat up. His eyes scanned her body before letting out a chuckle. "You got thin."

"Riku please. Just get out." Kairi was now frowning and hugging her bag. His presence did make people nervous.

Riku stood up. "Kairi, where have you been?" He was now walking towards her.

"That's none of your business."

"So it had nothing to do with me?"

Kairi took a step away from him. "Riku, can you please just get out? I'm really over this. I don't know why you haven't."

"But you love to play my games."

"Well have fun playing with yourself."

Kairi was about to turn around with the last word before Riku reached out and spun her around. His hands were gently but firmly holding her shoulders. His facial expression had changed from playful to serious.

"Kairi." A finger was now gently drawing circles on her back.

Kairi's face showed clear signs that she was indeed annoyed.

"You think you can just run away and leave me to pick up your mess?"

Kairi pushed his hands off. "No Riku. I left so you could pick up your mess without me."

"Kairi?" A soft voice called out from the door.

Kairi spun around and met blue eyes identical to hers. The girl was almost a mirror image to Kairi. She was wearing a beautiful Alexander McQueen dress and had her hair in a neat bun.

"Hey, sis." Kairi smiled as she replied happily.

Namine returned the smile and walked over to her twin. Both received a tight hug from each other before letting go and holding the others' hands.

"I found her." Riku smirked before walking up to Namine and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Too bad you didn't find her 5 months ago." Namine continued to smile and stare at her sister. The smile was forced though, and all three knew it. Kairi's face was clearly happy to see her sister.

"Uhm, Riku? Could you leave so I can talk to my sister?" Kairi's eyes didn't leave Namine's face as she continued to grin between words.

Riku looked at Kairi before leaving the two.

"So. Your back."

"Yeah. Did you miss me?"

"Of course."

Kairi's face looked at her sympathetically. She knew her sister wanted to release their hands but Kairi continued to hold on to her sisters' firmly. "Namine. You don't have to lie."

"So we're making a pact where we don't lie to each other anymore?"

Kairi paused as her smile faded. "I had to get away."

"And not tell your best friend?"

"If I told you Namine, you'd never let me leave."

"Maybe if I knew it was bad enough to make you leave without telling me then perhaps I would have had a second though."

Kairi let go of her sisters' hand. She was about to answer before Namine began to talk again.

"No. Mother and Father are having a party downstairs. So far, it's been good." Namine walked out of Kairi's room and shut the door.

* * *

It was eleven pm and the last guests had left.

After Namine left Kairi's bedroom, no one came in or out until the next morning.

* * *

Yay!

Sorry this was kind of boring, meaningless, super short and lacked plot and other juicy things a story needs but it's the first chapter and I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal certain things.

Second chapter to come up soon!


End file.
